The invention relates to an unloading device, and particularly to an unloading device for automatically removing workpieces from a lathe.
The processing speed of a twin-spindle CNC lathe is hampered by the need to stop the machine and remove the finished workpiece from the lathe.
An automatic hydraulically actuated part catcher is known having a swing-in bucket that is positioned adjacent and below the lathe spindle collet for catching the workpiece when the collet is opened and removing the workpiece from the machining area. It is also known to use robotic arms to automatically remove workpieces from the lathe spindle.